Twisted Tales
by KKandPercy
Summary: Ok, for those of you who watched Once a Upon a Time, you'll kind of get what going on. For those of you who don't. Don't turn back now. Keep reading, for you never know how far a fairytale can go.
1. What is his name?

Ok, for those of you who watched Once a Upon a Time, you'll kind of get what going on. For those of you who don't. Don't turn back now. Keep reading, for you never know how far a fairytale can go.

Synopsis: Seven people have no idea who they are. But that doesn't stop them from living their lives granted upon them by an angry queen and some help. The thing is, they don't know that they aren't in a world that they don't belong in. Confusing, right? Everything changes when a certain Prince disappears with reasons unknown and a girl comes realizing this isn't your average fairytale.

-ch1: What was his name?-

It was one of those days where running in a forest not understanding where you are or who you are sucked. Oh, and it was pouring rain. Scanning the area, Piper thought, _What now? There has to be some road to get out of this stupid forest._  
>There.<br>Finally there was a road. She could be saved. She started crossing it until someone yelled," Watch out!" and pushed her from the road onto the wet forest ground. She groaned and said," What's the big idea? !" She got up and saw a boy her age. Whoa... Of what she could tell he had blonde hair. He pulled her back behind a tree. She heard footsteps of a few people.  
>"I swear I saw someone.", said one person.<br>"We're guards. Why did we get stuck looking for some Prince?"  
>"I don't know. Let's keep looking."<br>The voices faded and they seemed to have left. The blonde looked around.  
>"Sorry but the guards would've found you."<br>"Wait.. like they work for the Palace?" How did she know that?  
>"Yeah. Exactly. They're bad news."<br>"Well. Goodbye then. Nice meeting you. Hope to see you around.", she said walking away.  
>"Whoa! Whoa. I saved you're life . You owe me."<br>"I don't owe you. Who said I even _wanted _to be saved?"  
>"Come on. You can't possibly want to be out in the rain for the next twenty-four hours."<br>She sighed." Fine. I don't want to be out in the rain."  
>"Come on. I know a perfect place." She couldn't tell but she thought she saw him smile.<p>

" Here .", he said stopping at a random tree. It was very tall. If she stretched out her arms the tree would be wider than that.  
>"That's a tree.", she stated.<br>" No. Well, yes. Oh, Just watch."  
>He opened a door that blended in with the tree.<br>"How-"  
>He grabbed her hand and pulled her down a stair case. The place was small. But it was a friendly little home. Had a table, a separate room, and light. Pretty much all you would need to be cozy.<br>She could see him better in the light now. He had bright blue eyes, like the color of the sky. She found that they were staring at each other. _Piper. Stop it_, she scolded herself.  
>"So.. Um. Why are you even out here?", said the boy. They two sat down at the small table.<br>"I'm not sure. I can't remember to be honest. I just have a feeling I don't belong here. Something's not right." She looked at him." You look familiar."  
>" Um.. I never seen you." He seemed like he was hiding something. To change the subject he asked," So what's your name?"<br>"Piper."  
>"Well, Nice you meet you Piper.", he smiled. <em>Whoa...<em> She thought. _Stop it._  
>She smiled." What about you? What's your name?"<br>"I'm-"  
>Someone or something was pounding on the door. CRACK! Pieces of wood fell down the stairs.<br>"How did they find us?", he asked.  
>" Who?"<br>People marched down the stairs.  
>"Is there another way out of here?", Piper asked.<br>"That's the downside of this place. Only one way in and out."  
>"Great.."<br>Guards walked down and glared at the boy. " You." He had a stern look like he hated the world. He was tall but looked like he was important to the King and Queen.  
>"Nice to see you too.", the boy said.<br>Then the fight began. It wasn't much of a fight though. The main guard got a lucky shot and knocked the boy unconscious. Piper gasped. " Looks like you're out of practice.", the man said laughing. He walked up to Piper. " Let's see what they'll do with you." The guards took her away. She was scared. Horrified. And thought one thing the whole way to the palace: What was his name?

* * *

><p><strong>So in case you're confused*spoiler alert for this story* They are demigods. They just don't know it or kno exactly how they got there. It's almost an illusion caused by someone...<strong>


	2. The missing Prince

-ch2: The missing prince-

The palace doors opened and Piper cringed. Inside a big hall was there. There was a masquerade poster on the wall she noticed. It was coming up tomorrow.  
>She was brought before the king and Queen.<br>_Don't kill me,_ she thought.  
>"And who are you?", the king asked annoyed.<br>"Piper Mclean."  
>"Why were you brought here?"<br>The main guard spoke up." I saw her in the forest. "  
>"And?", asked the king clearly having better things to do.<br>"She could've had something to do with the princes disappearance.", he suggested.  
>"Excuse me. But I have no idea what you're talking about.", said Piper.<br>"But-"  
>"Silence.", said the Queen. " This young girl would have no idea of such thing. For we know everyone in the land, but she is new. And special. What is your story Piper?"<br>"I'm not sure. I was alone and found by those people. I'm not even sure who I am."  
>"Very well."<br>Piper was surprised but didn't show it. She made no acknowledgement to the boy because she felt bad for him. She promised herself she would find him. But the weird thing was the guards knew she was lying. It was like they didn't care about the boy. Why did they only take her but not him? What was so special about her?  
>"Since you don't know who you are.. I will let you stay in one of our rooms in the castle. ", said the Queen." Please, Someone show the girl her room. Feel free to enjoy the town and explore. Just don't cause trouble." <p>

The servants left her alone in her new room. Immediately she started crying. This was too much. She didn't know who she was. What was the point of being here anyway? She sighed and laid on her bed. She looked out her big window that wrapped partly around her room. The rain had subsided. Kind of. Instead of pouring rain. It was just drizzling.  
>"Okay, Piper. Snap out of it. It's time to take your mind off things.", she said to herself.<br>She got dressed in new clothes. Unfortunately everything was dresses. She had a feeling she didn't usually wear dresses ,but oh well. She wasn't going to complain.

The town was bigger and more normal than she thought. People were running around, working, and carrying on with their daily lives. At one point she found herself looking at the castle. Too big. Too fancy. She didn't care for that luxury. She sighed because of her situation. She looked to her right and saw the town bulletin board. Odd that they actually had one. Seemed outdated to her, like it didn't belong in this time period, but what did she know about history?  
>She scanned the bored and saw a piece of paper titled " Lost Prince". There was a picture of him. <em>No... It can't be..<em> , she thought.  
>It was the boy she met.<p>

The article read: JASON GRACE. Hero or coward?  
>"The missing prince still has not been found when he disappeared over a month or so ago. Every single guard in the castle has been on the lookout for him but none have found him. Some say he was fed up with palace life and thought it was better to leave and start a new life. Others say that he died in some fight outside of the town in the forest. Whatever the reason, he is still gone and probably will not be coming back.<br>" Some also suggest that he was kidnapped, although it seems unlikely. The king has asked around accusing his brothers that they hid his son in their kingdoms but they denied such a thing considering they had their own problems. King Hades dealing with his Twelve year old son ,Nico. And King Poseidon dealing with his son Perseus, who is apparently in love with Athena's daughter.  
>" All said and done there is no real reason why Jason Grace has disappeared. The facts have been proven. He's either a coward or a hero. You decide."<br>Piper was shocked. Those guards knew who he was. Yet they ignored him. Before she could think deeply about this, a boy was running through the crowd and ran into her. " Sorry!", he said. He ran away quickly. He had black hair and bright green eyes of what she saw. He seemed like he was in a hurry.  
>She should be on her way. She was tired and wanted to go home. So she began her walk to the castle.<p> 


	3. We should work together

**So.. Theres alot more to this story in my opinion. I really hope you guys like this story. If not. Then theres nothing to be said. hahaha. So I hope you enjoy. My friend also inspired some of this stuff. :D**

* * *

><p>-ch3: It's time we work together-<p>

As Piper walked from the town she thought about her life and how messed up it was. She didn't know who she was or why she was here. She wished she had a real home or something and not a stupid castle home. She had a feeling she didn't care for royalty life. Then she thought about Jason Grace. There was something about him like she knew him. Did she know him? Or were they able to get along so well that it seemed like they knew each other?  
>She heard a noise. Swords clanging. She followed the noise into an out of the way place. She peered behind the bushes. She saw that one guard. The annoying one. He was fighting..<br>_ You have got to be kidding me_, she thought.  
>Jason Grace.<br>Unfortunately he wasn't doing a good job in fighting. The two kept going at it. It was a fair fight. Until Jason made a minor mistake and his enemies sword slashed him in the arm.  
>"Jason..", the guard laughed." You are out of practice."<br>"Yeah well, I wonder why.", he said aiming his sword at him." Why did you send me away anyways?", he demanded.  
>"Because I want you gone. You and those other brats."<br>"They're my Friends."  
>He laughed. An evil laugh. He was able to knock Jason onto the ground. Sword in his hand ready to kill him. "You want to know why I brought your little girlfriend here? "<br>"She's not my girlfriend. I don't even know her thanks to you."  
>"Oh, come on it's not like I ruined you're life."<br>"Yes. You have." The guard smirked as if to say, _have I really?_ " Another time Jason. You can leave now and never return. Next time I see you, I won't let you live." With that the guard left.  
>Jason groaned and got up. Out of frustration he threw his sword to the ground. Piper really shouldn't have said anything but..<br>"So, you're a prince. That would've been useful information."  
>He jumped and turned around. "You're alive! I mean.. Um..."<br>"Of course I am. Who was that guy?"  
>"I'm not even sure."<br>"That's helpful.", She looked at him and smiled." You got yourself into trouble, huh, Jason Grace?"  
>"Ha ha. Very funny.", He said picking up his sword. " Yeah I did. I don't understand why they're trying to kick me out of the town but I need to find out."<br>"Sounds dangerous and stupid."  
>"Because it is."<br>"So obviously you're going to need my help then."  
>"What? No."<br>"Come on! Remember.. I _owe_ you.", she smirked.  
>He groaned." Fine. I'll come up with a plan then." He looked around. " I should go. I'll see you later." he turned and started to walk away.<br>"Wait!", Piper said. He turned around. She was about to say some sarcastic remark like: goodbye, and all. Hopefully I'll never see you getting beat up again. But she couldn't bring herself to."Um.. Be careful."  
>"I will." He smiled and left leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.<p> 


	4. Shall we dance?

-ch4: Shall we dance?-

Piper thought about her conversation with Jason. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She felt like she knew him, but from where? How would that even be possible? Soon she drifted to sleep.  
>She had a dream about a dragon. Well, she was flying on a dragon with two friends, though she wasn't entirely sure who her friends were. The dream shifted and she was falling.. down down down... Then, someone caught her. She was surprised to see it was Jason... She woke up with a start muttering" Jason!" and heard tapping on the window. She ignored it and started to think.<br>_Tap.  
><em>Hmm... My dream was random..., she thought. _  
>Tap.<br>_It's probably nothing. Just.. the wind, she thought._  
>TAP. TAP.<br>_Piper got fed up. She looked towards the window. Jason?  
>She got up and opened the window. " What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, technically I live here."  
>He came into her room and closed the window.<br>"Seriously. I'm tired. And I want to sleep.", she complained.  
>"Ok. Ok. I'll hurry and tell you my plan."<br>"Jason.."  
>"Seriously! It will work. Have you heard of the dance that's coming up?"<br>"The masquerade? Yeah. I saw a poster of it. Why?"  
>"It's the perfect time to sneak into the castle."<br>"Aren't you in the castle right now?"  
>"Everything's locked up right now. Plus more security is out right now. But just hear me out. The night of the dance all the guards will be out making sure no one causes trouble. My dad is trying to prove he's better at throwing parties blah blah blah, but that's beside the point. As I was saying. The guards will be occupied with the dance, which will lower the amount that's blocking hallways and important rooms. I'll easily be able to get keys from any guard in my way and be able to get into the head guards room. And maybe. Just maybe, I'll find out what he's planning."<br>"And if you get caught?"  
>"I won't."<br>"So let's say you follow this plan. How will you get in?  
>"Well. Anyone who lives here has to go. And are allowed to be guests.", he said waiting for her to take the hint.<br>"Whoa... I'm not going."  
>"What? Why not?", he seemed so surprised she wanted to laugh.<br>"Seriously? You want me to get all dressed up to go to a stupid dance? Forget it. I don't even _like_ dresses."  
>"Come on. We'll be in and out."<br>"You want me to bring you to the dance so you can do something stupid.", she stated.  
>"Yeah, pretty much." She groaned, but he kept talking anyway." The great part is that because it's a masquerade. No one will know I'm there."<br>"Yeah. That _you're_ there. I don't want to go."  
>"Please! I need to find out what is going on!"<br>"Jason... Are you sure this would really work?"  
>"As long as we don't get caught."<br>"If _we _don't get caught..", she repeated.  
>"Yes. So are you in?"<br>"I don't know.. You seem like you're one to get in a lot of trouble."  
>"What? No. Now. Make your choice. "<br>"I barley know you."  
>"I barley know you, but like it or not, we were meant to meet each other." He said that with such confidence that she didn't want to back out. She looked at him. He was cute. Hmm. She guessed it wouldn't be that much torture if she went with him. Er..<br>" Ok then.." He looked at her waiting for her answer." I'm in."  
>"Then I'll see you tonight.", He smiled. He left and she sat on her bed thinking aloud," What did I get myself into?"<p> 


	5. The other side

**Whoa Three more chapters. YEAH.. I'm in a good mood this week. lol Ive actually wrote this whole story. It now depends on how busy I am,but I will post weekly. HOPEFULLY. lol Enjoy.**

-ch5: The other side-  
>" Sorry!", said Percy running through the crowd." Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" He accidently ran into a girl at the town bulletin board." Sorry!"<br>He was on his way to see his girlfriend. He smiled thinking about her.  
>He ran some more and entered a beautiful garden. It was surrounded by bushes and flowers of all different colors. He saw Annabeth standing patiently for him. His heart did a few flips, but he managed the courage to walk up to her.<br>" For a moment I thought you weren't going to show up.", she said.  
>"Yeah, well, I kind of got side tracked.", he said holding up a silver necklace with a small owl on it.<br>" Percy!", she exclaimed. She smiled." It's beautiful."  
>"I know.", he grinned. He put the necklace on her.<br>" You're such a Seaweed brain sometimes."  
>"Random much?" She rolled her eyes.<br>The nickname bothered him. Not in a rude or hurtful way.. but he felt like there is a real reason to it. Like he was forgetting something about himself. He shook the thought.  
>Annabeth grabbed his hand. He said," You heard anything from Thalia about Jason?"<br>"No. I wonder what happened to him."  
>"Same. One minute he was here.. Then.. just disappeared. Hazel and Frank looked throughout Hades kingdom. Nothing. I believe Leo is looking in Zeus'. And we looked through Poseidon's. It's odd."<br>"You don't think..."  
>"No. What would be the reason? You can't just kill someone that's royalty without a reason otherwise Nico and I would probably be gone."<br>"Good point."She paused." I did talk to Thalia though. She's been pretty angry with the situation. "  
>"I almost wonder if we could figure this whole thing out."<br>"Percy, we're in enough trouble as it is."  
>"Only if we get caught.", he smirked.<br>"Perseus Jackson.", she rolled her eyes.  
>"By the way... Tomorrow night it a certain dance."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yup.. And I really wanted to ask someone to go with me, but I wasn't sure what she would think. "<br>"Oh really?", she raised an eyebrow.  
>"So, Since this is a masquerade and there wouldn't be any chance of us getting caught... Would you like to go with me?"<br>"Hmm... I'm up for a little adventure.", she smiled. The clock rang." I have to go, before mother-"  
>"Yeah.. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow night."<br>"Tomorrow night. Right here. 6:00. Don't be late." She left.  
>He smiled to himself. Sudden excitement rose in him. Tomorrow night. It seemed almost too good to be true.<p> 


	6. The dance

-ch6: The dance-

Percy was standing in the garden waiting for Annabeth that next night. He wasn't in to dances but he was able to wear a blue mask, so that made up for it.  
>"Hey Percy.", she said. She was beautiful. She wore a long green dress and the necklace he got for her. <em>Say something<em>, he thought to himself. _Don't just stand there looking like an idiot._  
>" Um.. Shall we go?", he asked.<br>"Thought you would've never asked."

They stood before the entrance. Percy saw someone. The person was wearing a purple mask. It couldn't be...  
>"Annabeth, look at that boy right there. Who does that look like to you?"<br>"Oh my gosh. That looks like Jason." You had to be really good friend if you could figure that out.  
>Percy saw the boy walk in with a girl. He seemed up to something.<br>"I have a bad feeling.. ", said Annabeth.  
>"Me too."<br>The two walked inside.  
>It was a big hall. Decorated with bright exotic colors. Pillars that rose to the high ceiling and wide open spaces where many people were dancing.<br>"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's dance.", she said smiling.  
>So they danced.<br>"Do you remember when we were like twelve and first met?", he asked while they danced.  
>"How could I forget? You fell into a fountain."<br>"Yeah.. But you helped me out."  
>"And then we became friends."<br>"Best friends."He smiled." Then we found out who we really were."  
>"You were and are a dorky prince."<br>"Ha-ha. And you're they daughter of the most wisest person in the world."  
>She laughed."And our parents still hate each other. And us hanging out."<br>"I guess it's worth it. Although I never realized we'd be together, you know?"  
>" Too good to be true."<br>The two smiled and leaned in for a kiss but Percy stopped.  
>"What's wrong?", she asked.<br>"He's running into the hallway."  
>"Go follow. I'll go see who the girl is."<br>"I can't believe you're letting me go follow someone this easily.", he said shocked.  
>"You're forgetting that I'm just as curious."<br>He smiled and followed the boy.


	7. Maybe this was a bad idea

-ch7: Maybe this was a bad idea.-

Percy saw the blonde take out a guard in less than a second, which seemed a little impossible but he knew what he saw. He followed the boy throughout the hallways until the blonde got to a locked door.  
>He was fiddling with some keys. Probably ones he took from the guard.<br>Percy wasn't entirely sure what to do. He couldn't possibly just go over and beat the kid up. Well he could.. but...  
><em>Focus , Percy,<em> he told himself.  
>With a surprise the blonde looked Percy's way and saw him. Percy was hoping that he really didn't see him and he tiptoed a little bit down the hallway. But it was too late him since he heard footsteps. The blonde walked out sword pointed at Percy.<br>_ Crap.  
><em>"Percy?", he said and lowered the sword.  
>"Yeah. Um. Hi.", Percy said.<br>"What are you doing here!"  
>"I think the real question is: What are you doing here?"<br>"Percy, I don't have time for this.", he said walking to the unlocked door. Percy followed him.  
>"What's going on? Thalia's been worried sick, we searched everywhere, and even guards are looking for you."<br>"This is where you're wrong.", Jason Grace said walking inside the room." The guards found me but did nothing about it. I'm secretly.. banished by them I guess. This room is the head guards office. I have to know what is going on."  
>"So you were able to sneak in because of your girlfriend?"<br>"She's not my girlfriend! I just met her! But yeah.. I met her in the forest."  
>"Smooth move."<br>He sighed." Watch the door and make sure no one comes and tries to kill us."  
>"Gotcha."<br>Few minutes later Percy saw some guards coming their way. He heard Jason mutter," No way.. I can't believe it."  
>"Um Jason. Guards are coming our way. We need to leave."<br>"But.."  
>" Come on. Grab whatever you need and let's go."<br>The two got out of the room and closed the door. They beat up the guards easily and ran out. Percy saw Annabeth talking to the girl Jason was with. Percy and Jason walked over to them.  
>"Jason. Thalia-", stared Annabeth.<br>"I know..", he sighed.  
>"Who's Thalia?", the other girl asked.<br>Jason lowered his voice making sure no one heard."She's my sister."  
>"Oh."<br>"We need to leave. Like. Now.", said Percy eyeing the guards.  
>" I'll explain more later." , Jason promised." We'll go out the other door and leave. Maybe it'll make them lose our route."<br>Percy nodded.  
>Him and Annabeth left the dance easily. But once they were walking through town Percy cringed at the voice.<br>"Well, Perseus. Your dad is not going to be happy."  
>Percy and Annabeth turned around. There was a Chariot pulled by horses. The back of it had a wooden cell. They could see the tops of it will bars for "windows".<br>"Are you _arresting_ us?", Annabeth demanded.  
>"Might as well be considering your parents won't be happy."<br>"Why are you doing this?", Percy asked with his anger rising.  
>"Because I need you out of the way. You know too much."<br>"Look, Stockton. You can leave now or-"  
>"Or what?", he laughed." Guards. It's time to send these two away."<br>The two didn't realize they're were guards behind them. Percy tried to fend them off along with Annabeth but she was shoved in the back of the chariot. Percy was shoved to the ground landing on his shoulder. He groaned. _Worst idea ever._ He was thrown into the back of the chariot. 


End file.
